Falling
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Porque me hiciste caer, Felicity Smoak, pero no puedo permitir que caigas conmigo" Post Final 3x12


**N/A**: Me gusta torturarme y escribir angst de estos dos.

* * *

—Felicity...

Oliver bajaba las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en el corazón. Sus manos temblaban a causa del frío del exterior, pero el momento que había compartido con la rubia hacia unos minutos también afectaba. Felicity le había roto el corazón, de nuevo, y se lo merecía, como siempre.

—Déjame sola, ¿quieres? — respondió ella cortante, tomando su bolso y colocándose su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Se limpió unas pocas lágrimas que habían quedado plasmadas en sus mejillas y apagó el equipo de ordenadores con sumo cuidado. No quería hablar con Oliver, no ahora, tal vez no en un tiempo, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Se verían todos los días de igual forma, eso ni el viento ni la tormenta podría cambiar.

—Es tarde, ve con cuidado —su voz estaba quebrada, y sus ojos tenían un vacío bastante familiar para Felicity. Claro, lo veía todos los días cuando se miraba al espejo. Ya no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería quedarse embobada viéndolos como si él fuera un hombre normal, porque no lo era, enamorarse de él fue el peor error que Felicity pudiera haber cometido.

Oliver apoyó su mano en la silla de Felicity, o como la llamaba Roy, su trono. Claro que era su trono, ella era la mente de toda está cueva. Desde su llegada al equipo se había robado el protagonismo de toda esta cruzada, e irónicamente, también había arrebatado su corazón. Oliver no pensaba en tomarlo de vuelta si ella se lo ofrecía.

—Se cuidarme —la voz de Felicity tampoco estaba muy estable, pero ella era mucho más fuerte emocionalmente que él. La rubia siempre salia adelante. Oliver la amaba por eso.

La amaba.

—¿Sabés que me gustaba recordar cuando estaba fuera? —empezó Oliver, sin esperar que Felicity se detuviera o lo mirara. Solo quería expulsar todo lo que sentía, cosa que pocas veces pasaba—. El pequeño helecho.

Felicity, que ya estaba a los pies de la escalera, se detuvo. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era llorar contra su almohada. Porque Oliver estaba allí, vivo, respirando, su corazón latiendo y su alma sintiendo, y ella estaba increiblemente feliz. Pero a la vez nada había cambiado, sus ilusiones se fueron por la borda al igual que su paciencia con Oliver. No sé que esperaba, sinceramente, si Arrow siempre tendría problemas con los que lidiar y tener una relación con una rubia teñida experta en ordenadores no era uno de ellos. Porque él no se permitía la felicidad, y eso era justamente lo que Felicity necesitaba. Se detuvo, negó con la cabeza, y trató de seguir con su camino, pero le fue imposible.

—Si, el helecho —Oliver asentía y sonreía como un niño pequeño—. Porque a pesar de todo lo que nosotros dos...pasamos, ese helecho sigue creciendo fuerte y sano. Es una parte nuestra que aun está viva, Felicity —El arquero tragó saliva y suspiró. La rubia estaba de pie frente a él, todavía dandole la espalda y moviendo sus dedos como cuando estaba nerviosa—. Sé que es una estupidez...

—No —respondió ella girandose lentamente—. Es muy bonito, la verdad —Felicity se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla—. Estoy cansada, Oliver.

—Solo escúchame por un momento —Oliver se acercó a ella, buscando sus manos, y Felicity dió un paso atrás rechazandolo de la misma forma que lo hizo en el callejón—. Si lo nuestro va a terminar aquí, necesito que me escuches.

Oliver no sabía que hacer. No quería dejar lo que Felicity y él pudieron haber tenido, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser un hombre otra vez. Ese hombre había muerto en la isla, dejando la seguridad en ella. Felicity era todo lo contrario a él, con ganas de vivir y seguir luchando por lo imposible.

¿Cómo es que la luz pudo desear a la mismísima oscuridad?

Porque es el único lugar donde puede brillar.

—Te amo, debes saber eso. Debes saber que la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos simplemente es porque no quiero hacerte daño. Ya he herido a demasiadas personas importantes en mi vida, todas muertas por culpa mia. No puedo dejar que eso te ocurra a ti.

Felicity no lo miraba a los ojos. Oliver tenía ganas de levantarle la barbilla para ver sus hermosos cristales azules, pero ya había perdido ese derecho.

—Y todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, y si eso significa arriesgar mi propia felicidad lo voy a hacer. Vas a ser feliz, te lo prometo.

—No empieces... —no quería escuchar lo que seguía. ¿Acaso creía que sería fácil verlo salir del sótano, arriesgando su vida, sin haber podido ser feliz junto a él?

—Dime que nunca me amaste y me detengo —dijo Oliver un tanto dolido. Tragaba con dificultad.

— Yo... —si mentía, Oliver se daría cuenta. Estaría siendo completamente deshonesta frente al hombre que la conocía mejor que nadie—. No puedo decirte eso. Lo sabes.

—Entonces déjame acabar esto bien —continuó él—. Quiero que sigas siendo tan radiante como siempre lo has sido, con esa fuerza escondida en el interior. Encuentra a alguien que haga crecer esas llamas que emanas, que te trate como mereces, que pueda sacarte a pasear sin miedo a que resultes herida de alguna forma por culpa de él.

—¿Y tú vas a seguir encerrado en esta cueva?

—Es lo mejor —Oliver bajó su mirada al piso. No entendía como una mujer como ella podía haber caído por alguien como él, tan frío y cerrado.

—Debes dejar de cerrarte al mundo —exclamó Felicity, y el arquero levantó la cabeza—. Oliver, todo por lo que has pasado no te puede desmoronar tan fácilmente. ¡El purgatorio, Hong Kong! Detuviste a Malcolm, El Conde, Slade. Cambiaste tus principios, hiciste aliados, dejaste a personas entrar en tu vida. No hagas que todos esos esfuerzos valgan nada.

—Felicity, ¿nunca lo entenderás cierto? No puedo arriesgarme a perder a alguien más. Por mucho que ame mirarte cada día cuando bajas las escaleras, no puedo permitirme más que eso. No puedo permitirme más que memorizar cada vestido que alguna vez has usado, y cuantas veces he querido arreglar tu coleta cuando se desordenada. No puedo permitirme más que escuchar como hablas de tus ordenadores y esas cosas sin entender ni una sílaba de lo que dices. No puerdo permitirme más que morirme de celos cuando apareces en televisión con Ray Palmer, o incluso cuando sales con Barry, aunque ya no ocurre nada entre ustedes. No puedo permitirme más que amarte desde lejos, para que ningún psicópata se atreva a tocarte ni la punta de los dedos. No puedo permitirme más que ponerte a salvo, porque sería muy egoísta de mi parte exponerte a lo que yo paso todos los días.

Felicity negaba con la cabeza. Al entrar al juego ya sabía todo lo que ocurriría después, que ella también estaría en la mira por ayudar al famoso vigilante. Oliver Queen no quería volver a ser Oliver Queen, punto final, debía de dejar de poner más excusas.

—Tu sabes que tu mejor arma es tu instinto. Es cuando piensas demasiado cuando las cosas salen mal. No estás sintiendo esto Oliver, lo estás ideando todo en tu cabeza —finalizó la rubia, agarrando bien su bolso—. Es cuando piensas demasiado cuando las cosas salen mal. Estás pensando demasiado.

Felicity lo había dejado solo, de nuevo, y tenía razón, como siempre.

"No quiero ser una mujer a la que amas", le había dicho. Oliver haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero sabía que eso le sería imposible.


End file.
